


The Hypnotizer and The Hacker

by Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: F/F, but it didn't follow canon, for those of you who HAVE seen incredibles 2, i had another fic, if you haven't seen it do not read it, it contains spoilers, read the summary, this is set after incredibles 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant/pseuds/Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant
Summary: It's been two months since Evelyn Deavor was thrown into jail for controlling super heroes and trying to make them stay illegal. She has cursed Elastigirl, Mr. Incredible, her own brother, and all supers and anyone who supports them. But one day, a mysterious woman known as The Red Death helps her break out of jail, and offers her a chance to become a real super villain, to become the character Evelyn created: The Screenslaver.





	1. Two months later

Two months ago, Evelyn Deavor tried to keep super heroes illegal by devising a plan to control them and make the public think they were dangerous. Tried. In the end, her plan ultimately failed and she was stopped by the supers. Now, she's behind bars for manipulation of the public. She sat alone in her cell, anger growing in her over the injustice. She was only trying to show a point: that we don't need supers, that we're much safer without them! And things would have worked out perfectly, if it hadn't been for stupid Elastigirl and her family of super-freaks! Now, all Evelyn could do is rot in a cell for the rest of her life and feel helpless. Or so she thought...

Evelyn was sleeping in her cell (which was not very comfortable) when she heard a noise. It was coming from outside her cell. She got up and pressed her ear against the wall, and she finally found out what the noise was. A bomb! Thinking quickly, she dived out of the way and got cover, and the wall exploded with a big BOOM. From the hole in the wall, a strange figure appeared before her. A woman dressed in all red and wearing what appeared to be a skull mask. Walking over to her, who at this point was terrified, she spoke: "Hello, Evelyn. I am The Red Death. I'm taking you with me." She pointed a strange gun at Evelyn, and shot a sleeping dart. Evelyn could feel herself getting sleepy, the last thing she saw before she blacked out was The Red Death, looking at her.


	2. Who is "La Muerte Rojo?

Evelyn woke up to an unfamiliar room. She was tied to a chair, and had a single light shining above her. Suddenly, the woman who kidnapped her appeared from the shadows. "Evelyn! Darling! It's a great honor to meet you!" the woman said cheerfully. Evelyn growled. "Who the hell are you?" she asked, trying to wriggle her way out of her restraints. The woman paused, and then she spoke: "Oh, where are my manners! You probably didn't hear me after I shot you with the sleeping dart! I'm sorry I did that, I had to get you out of there as quickly as I could-" "I DON'T CARE HOW YOU GOT ME HERE, OR WHY YOU HAD TO SHOOT ME WITH A SLEEPING DART! ALL I WANT TO KNOW IS WHO YOU ARE AND WHY THE HELL YOU BROUGHT ME HERE!" she shouted at her captor, rage building up in her. The woman was shocked at Evelyn's outburst, but told her: "Okay... you want to know who I am and why you're here? Fine. I'll tell you. My name is Olivia Rivera, but most people call me The Red Death. Have you ever seen the news and saw reports of a criminal in Guadalajara, Mexico called: "La Muerte Rojo?" Evelyn DOES remember seeing that story a couple of years ago... "Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?" she asked harshly. "Well, I know her because she's me. You see, I was only twelve when I lost my parents to the crossfires of a battle involving supers... they also did...this," Olivia took of her red trench coat to reveal a pair of cybernetic limbs that went all the way to her shoulders. Evelyn gasped, she knew supers were dangerous, but she didn't know they could be THAT dangerous... 

"Ever since that day," Olivia continued, "I've had a hatred for supers. Because of them, I lost my family and the possibility of ever having a normal life again. I was raised in many foster homes, but never found a family. By the time I was fifteen, I was introduced to my first love: hacking. A person from the streets took me in and taught me everything I needed to know about it. I started to notice I had a knack for it, so I decided to make it my full-time job. I started small, by hacking people's bank accounts to get extra money. Then, my business grew, and I started doing bigger jobs, such as disabling security systems to let drug cartels pass into the United States, or blackmailing government officials to do my biding using information I found about them. Soon, people were starting to find out what I was really doing, so I decided I needed to upgrade myself. I became "La Muerte Rojo," or "The Red Death," and i've been doing many jobs for many people, criminals and super villains alike. One of my more recent clients was this guy named Syndrome-" "Okay," Evelyn cut her off, "Your back story is very tragic, you help bad guys, blah, blah, blah, very interesting, but can you please tell me WHY I"M HERE?!" "Oh, right..." Olivia remembered, "Anyway... I heard about what you did, how you controlled all those supers, that was so cool! But one thing you did is still on my mind... The Screenslaver." Evelyn was a bit surprised. "The Screenslaver?" she asked, "What about it? It was just a character I made for Elastigirl to stop so no one would suspect my real plans." "I know, I know. But they were so cool! The mask, the goggles, the voice changer! It's a real shame you just used it to get people off your tracks... it had a lot of potential..." Olivia said sadly, looking at Evelyn. "Okay, I know you like my work, but you still haven't told me what you want with me! And what does the Screenslaver have to do with anything?" Evelyn asked angrily. "Well, it has everything to do with it, Evelyn. The reason why I brought you here is so you can join me in taking supers down. You did a very good job at taking control of the supers and other people, but we all know that didn't work out in the end. So, in order to succeed in this, you need to upgrade yourself, like I did. You need to become your creation. You need to become... The Screenslaver," Olivia finished, glaring at Evelyn.

"What?! Why?! I never intended Screenslaver to go beyond what it was!" Evelyn shouted. "Yes, I know Evelyn, BUT... think about it. The concept of Screenslaver was awesome! A villain who hypnotized people through tv screens?! How cool is that?! Really think about it, with me as The Red Death, and you as The Screenslaver, we would be unstoppable! You're smart, right? You can build the goggles that hypnotize people, and you can be a real super villain! You can actually be The Screenslaver! The mask, the outfit, everything! Plus, the whole point of my plan is to take supers down, and hypnosis is the perfect way to do it! You can upgrade the goggles you wear to hypnotize people and have them stay hypnotized without looking at their screens! Your first plan was good, but not good enough. As The Screenslaver, hell, you could take over the whole world! So, what do you say, Evelyn, do we have a deal?" Olivia asked, her hand stretched out. Evelyn though for a moment. Olivia was right. The concept of The Screenslaver WAS cool, she had to admit. She COULD hypnotize people, wearing goggles with special abilities. She COULD be The Screenslaver... "Okay, Red Death," she finally said, "I accept your deal. Now, could you please untie me so I can actually shake your hand?" "Oh, yeah! I'm sorry about that! I needed you to-" Olivia frantically apologized, before she was cut off by Evelyn. "I don't want to know why you tied me up, thank you. All I want to know is when can I become The Screenslaver?"


	3. Becoming The Screenslaver

Evelyn was hard at work on recreating the hypnosis goggles she used for The Screenslaver. Olivia was kind enough to let her stay in her apartment, as long as she doesn't give away their cover. It was hard at first, having to wear a disguise every time she went outside, but she grew used to it. Now, she was trying to come up with a code to make the goggles so that when people stare into them, they would be under her control, not just staying stationary. She also tried to make her hypno-technology so that it doesn't have all the flashing lights, so that it's easier on the eyes, because even though she's becoming a super villain, she isn't heartless when it comes to people with elipsy. She heard someone enter the room. It was Olivia, in normal clothing, back from her trip out with coffee. "Hey, Evie," Olivia said playfully, handing Evelyn a cup of coffee, "I knew you were working hard, so I went out and got you some coffee to keep you awake." "Thank you, Olivia," Evelyn said, taking a sip of her coffee. "Sooo..." Olivia said curiously, "What are you working on?" Evelyn sighed, and told her: "My hypno-goggles. I'm trying to come up with a way to hypnotize people with the goggles so I can control them and tell them what to do, with it being easier on the eyes for people who are sensitive to that kind of thing." "Ooooh... so are you going to build the goggles into the mask?" Olivia asked, leaning over Evelyn's shoulder. "Yes, and the mask will look the same as it did before, but with a few minor changes," Evelyn said, looking down at the goggles, "The only problem is... what am I gonna wear?" 

"Weeeeell..." Olivia said, drawing out the 'well', "While I was out getting you coffee... I may or may not have done a little bit of shopping." Olivia went out of the room and came back with a bag. She reached in the bag and pulled out a leather jacket. "I saw this jacket, and thought to myself: 'This has Screenslaver written all over it!' So, I was thinking we could make a few changes to it, and make it fit the creepy aesthetic you're going for! But that's not all!" Olivia reached back into the bag and pulled out a pair of grey pants, a belt, and a box of black combat boots. "Remember when I asked you what your clothes sizes were?" she asked. "Yes..." Evelyn said, slightly confused. "This is why! I took it upon myself to get you an outfit for when you become Screenslaver!" Olivia said excitedly. "Well, thank you, Olivia. You've been a big help. I'll get to altering the outfit right away," Evelyn told her. Olivia hugged Evelyn, and said: "You're welcome. I can't wait to see the finished product!" She turned and left the room, leaving Evelyn to her work. Evelyn smiled, and went back to working on the goggles. She was starting to like Olivia a lot...

Many hours later, Evelyn looked at herself in the mirror, at the final product of The Screenslaver. She walked into the living room where Olivia was, wearing her Red Death outfit, and Olivia gasped at her. "Oh my god, Evelyn! You look so good! Let me see what you look like with the mask on!" Olivia asked excitedly. Evelyn put on the mask and looked at her. "Well," Evelyn asked, her voice sounding deeper and electronic due to the voice changer in the mask, "What do you think?" "What do I think? I think you look amazing! You're finally The Screenslaver! A real super villain! I'm so happy for you! How do you feel?" Olivia asked, staring at her in anticipation. "I feel... different. But a good type of different. I feel like I can take down all the supers all at once right now!" Evelyn told her, holding her fists high in the air. Olivia smiled, and hugged tightly. "This is great! With your technology, and my hacking skills, we can finally end supers, once and for all!" Evelyn smiled under her mask. Olivia looked really cute... "Alright," Evelyn said, breaking the silence, "When can we start?" "Tomorrow, I guess. We need to rest and figure out who we should control first! We need to test out your hypno-goggles! Tomorrow's a big day for both of us! Good night, Evelyn. Or should I say... Screenslaver," Olivia told her, winking. Evelyn had a good feeling about this plan. She knew Olivia was going to be a good partner, and that she was going to do a good job as The Screenslaver. The only question she had about all of this was: 'Why didn't she do this sooner?!'


	4. Getting to know you

The next day, Evelyn and Olivia were sitting in Olivia's car, The Beatle's 'Let it Be' playing on the radio. This was one of the few times they could go out, since they're both wanted by the law. They both wore sunglasses and hats so people wouldn't recognize them. Evelyn looked over at Olivia and noticed she was looking out the window in deep thought. "Hey, Olivia," she nudged her arm, "What's wrong?" "What?" Olivia snapped out of her trance, "Oh, nothing." "Are you sure? Because you haven't said a word since we got in the car," Evelyn told her. "Yes, I'm sure, I was just thinking," said Olivia. "Thinking what?" Evelyn asked her. "I was thinking, "Hey, I told you my story and what I did before I became a super villain, why don't YOU tell me what you did before you became a super villain"?" Olivia told her. Evelyn was a bit dumbfounded by this statement. No one ever asked her about herself. Not since her scheme... 

"You want to know more about me?" Evelyn asked Olivia. Olivia nodded, looking at her with anticipation. "Well, okay," Evelyn started, "I was born here in Metroville with my twin brother, Winston (I was born two and a half minutes before he was). My brother and I were like two peas in a pod growing up, and he was my only friend, since I was kind of a weird kid when I was in school. My father owned Devtech, and was a big supporter for superhero rights. He even got direct hotlines to Gazerbeam and Fironic and showed them off every time we had company over. When we grew up, my brother started training under this guy named Rick Dickler and started working for the Superhero Relocation Program. I went to college and majored in graphic design and engineering. When supers became illegal, my father was heartbroken and thought the world would be more dangerous without them. One night, some robbers broke into the house, and my mother begged my father to go to the safe room, but my father wanted to call the hotlines. He called Gazerbeam, but no one picked up. He called Fironic, no answer. When the robbers saw him at the phone, they shot him. My mother died a couple months later of heartbreak. After that, my brother and I took over the company. My brother started the campaign to make superheroes legal again because he felt that since he was working for the Superhero Relocation Program, and the fact that superheroes were illegal, he felt partially responsible for our father's death, and blamed himself and the law that made supers illegal. He believed, like our father, that the world was more dangerous without supers, but I disagreed with him. Because of supers, we've made ourselves weak and helpless and depend on them rather than ourselves. You have your reason to hate supers because a crossfires of a fight involving them killed your parents and severed your arms off, and I have my reason because my father foolishly died because her relied on supers to save him rather than himself."

Olivia was quiet for a moment, and then she spoke: "Oh wow. Evelyn, I'm so sorry about what happened to your parents. I guess I never thought about the fact that supers made us weak because we rely on them too much..." Olivia hugged Evelyn, and said: "Now we know why we both hate supers. Supers killed my parents and severed my arms, and supers gave your father a false sense of hope." Evelyn was kind of glad Olivia made her tell her about these things. The last person she told how she really felt about supers was Elastigirl, but that was more of a 'I'm gonna reveal to you my evil scheme and then put you under my control' kind of thing. She was glad to be open to someone she considered a friend. "Yeah, I guess my motives are that the world is weak with supers, and yours is that the world is dangerous with supers," she told Olivia, still hugging her. "Well," Olivia said, changing the subject, "Should we actually get out of the car and do what we said we were gonna do?" "Yeah, we should," Evelyn agreed as she stepped out of the car. Olivia stepped out after her and the two of them went inside the supermarket. Evelyn looked over at Olivia and realized: "Oh my God, I think I'm in love with her."


End file.
